


The Knot Always Fits

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Heat Fic Series [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nekoma chat shenanigans return, Porn With Plot, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: Alternate title: Inuoka's innocent questions pave the way for Yaku's demise.Last time it was a few days of somewhat gentle build-up. This time he knew it was coming but that didn't help in the slightest.When Lev has his rut and Yaku's nowhere near heat, the latter has to actually think about how he goes about 'taking care of it'.And that's without the "helpful" commentary from his teammates; Kuroo is a pain in the ass, Yamamoto really needs to get laid, Inuoka is too innocent for this world and Kenma drops a bombshell.All in all, Nekoma is functioning as normal.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Heat Fic Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739218
Comments: 27
Kudos: 565
Collections: YL113





	The Knot Always Fits

**Author's Note:**

> Starting 2020 off strong as expected. This is what happens when work doesn't exist until late January and I wanna procrastinate editing my fantasy series ;)
> 
> Tried a few new things, brought a few old things back (#GroupchatforLife) and there's another instalment rattling around in my brain waiting for me to actually write it. So yeah, happy reading! <3

**The Knot Always Fits**

**(A Direct Sequel to[Innocent Enthusiasm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633924/chapters/41578919))**

* * *

**ShibaInu:** _Guys I have a question._

**TheActualAce:** _This should be good. What is it?_

**ShibaInu:** _Well, I was looking at some biology homework, y'know the whole 'alpha and omega' module. And It's talking about knotting and stuff. And I know some of you are alphas. So like. How long does a knot last?_

**TheActualAce:** _Uh. Well. Er. Kai you handle this._

**CobraKai:** _Me?! Why me?_

**TheActualAce:** _Cause you're the more mature one here!_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Oho? You wanna know about knots? What's knot to know?_

**PuddingHead:** _That was terrible._

**CaptainWhiskers:** _You know it ^.~ But anyway, Inuoka, it depends on the alpha. Why are you that curious? Wanting to get dicked down?_

**ShibaInu:** _I'M DOING HOMEWORK CAPTAIN. I DON'T, I mean, it's y'know...I'm not..._

**TheActualAce:** _It's fiiiiiine bruh. Besides, we all know Kuro lasts like 5 mins and then he passes out :P_.

**CaptainWhiskers:** _You wish. Ask Kei, he'll indulge you in that information (_ _・_ _ω <)_

**CobraKai:** _Quit it Kuro. Unless Lev wants to chime in now, this conversation is over._

**TheRussianAce:** _Welllllll..._

**PuddingHead:** _Lev, do you value your life? Cause Yaku will read this chat sooner or later. Just bear that in mind._

Lev glanced up from his phone, eyes darting over Yaku's sleeping form. He had been sleeping a lot recently. Between practice and the stress of schoolwork, he hadn't been excited to do anything except sleep and occasionally watch TV.

**TheRussianAce:** _He's asleep right now. (◠‿◠✿)_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Again?! Does he do anything but sleep?_

Lev didn't think it was that odd. After all, Yaku was an energetic guy, he was the libero and had to pull his weight as much as anyone else on the team.

**TheRussianAce:** _I mean, I don't blame him. He works hard._ _（＾_ _ω_ _＾）_

There was a beat where no-one said anything, Lev was prepared to leave it at that and go back to dozing beside Yaku. He wasn't nearly as tired as Yaku, but he enjoyed the simple pleasure of relaxing beside the other.

His phone buzzed, but it wasn't a group conversation.

**From: Kuroo-senpai:** _When did Yaku last have a heat?_

Thinking about it, it wasn't that long ago. Must've been about three weeks. It certainly wasn't time for his next one, that much Lev was sure of.

**To: Kuroo-senpai:** _3 weeks ago. Why?_

It wasn't that he was always slightly suspicious of Kuroo's interest in Yaku, but he was aware of how long they had known one another, how Kuroo was a lot more on Yaku's level. He wasn't insecure. He knew Yaku cared for him above anyone else.

But Kuroo's nosy nature wasn't going unnoticed.

**From: Kuroo-senpai:** _And you?_

Lev scowled slightly. Beside him, Yaku shifted in his sleep, pressing his face into the pillow and murmuring slightly. He wasn't sure why Kuroo cared when his last rut was. It felt like forever ago, it was when he and Yaku first slept together.

**To: Kuroo-senpai:** _A while. What's it to you? ¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯_

The reply was instant, and Lev wasn't sure if he should be flattered or not with Kuroo's attention.

**From: Kuroo-senpai:** _He's probably anticipating your next rut. Kei gets all sleepy and moody sometimes when I'm near. Don't call him out on it, it'll just make him cranky ಠ‿↼._

Lev shrugged it off, replying with just a simple 'okay' and slipping his phone back into the pocket of his sweatpants. He rolled over and draped his arm over Yaku's waist, mulling over the conversations. Again, Yaku stirred slightly and muttered something incoherent, pressing back into Lev's hold. Slowly, Lev pulled him closer until he was flush against Lev's chest. He was warm, almost too warm for just being asleep. It was like he had just finished diving drills in the middle of July.

He wasn't really thinking about it as his hand splayed on Yaku's chest. The other's resting heartbeat was almost calming, not that Lev was wound up. He just found it a little funny how someone so spirited could make him feel calm. He felt himself drifting off, content to ignore his phone pinging with notifications.

* * *

Yaku wrinkled his nose as he scrolled through the latest lunacy of the Nekoma group chat. It seemed even if everyone was meant to be in class studying, there were plenty of messages being thrown around. Kuroo was almost the worst offender; replying to any and every single comment their underclassmen posted. Yaku glanced up across the table at the captain in question.

"So," he kept his voice low, the librarian already kinda hated them due to their over-enthusiastic debates surrounding grammar rules. Kuroo glanced up from the textbook he had been reading, idly chewing on the end of his pen.

"So?"

Yaku pouted slightly, gesturing to his phone. "Am I going to have to threaten our juniors with extra laps around the gym for texting in class?"

Kuroo snorted, raising an eyebrow, or at least the one Yaku could see "Spoil-sport. You really are the demon senpai."

"I'm serious, once or twice is fine but there is no way they're--"

Kuroo shrugged. "Their test scores are fine. They get solid grades. Nekomata isn't concerned so why should we be?"

Glancing back at the conversation currently taking place, Yaku had a few different answers.

**TheActualAce:** _Inuoka, did you finish that assignment for your biology class?_

**ShibaInu:** _Yes...? Why?_

**TheActualAce:** _What did you say about knots?_

**ShibaInu:** _Why do you care?_

**PuddingHead:** _He wanted to be your case study, I assume._

**TheActualAce:** _WHAT NO. NO THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT_ _눈_ ___ _눈_

**PuddingHead:** _Why else would you care?_

**TheActualAce:** _!!! Can't I just be curious?! He asked the ENTIRE group Kenma, so now we're ALL invested._

Yaku sighed heavily as Kuroo's icon appeared in the typing box.

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Tora, do I need to have 'the senpai/kouhai' talk with you? .+(´^ω^`)+._

"Why'd you go and..." Yaku sighed again, looking up and seeing Kuroo smirking. "You're the worst."

"Nah, I'm just observant."

Yaku found that incredibly doubtful.

**PuddingHead:** _I don't see him saying no..._

**TheActualAce:** _WHAT?! Are you serious?! NO. No no no._

**ShibaInu:** _I...don't know if I should be offended you said no or not??? (´_ _･_ ___ _･_ _`)_

**TheActualAce:** _It's not you, it's me. Sou, buddy you're great. 10/10_

**PuddingHead:** _I feel like this took a weird turn..._

**DemonSenpai:** _Alright, quit it. Aren't you all in class?_

Several people were typing. Yaku saw Kuroo smirking as he got the first response in.

**CaptainWhiskers:** _I mean, what did you write Inuoka? I'm curious too._

All the typing halted. Yaku glared at Kuroo.

**ShibaInu:** _I mean. I just said it varied. Which seemed...correct?_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Yeah, I mean...that's true. I think. Yaku, how long does Lev last?_

If looks could kill, Kuroo would be long dead. Kuroo beamed at him, still chewing on the end of his pen.

**DemonSenpai:** _None of your business._

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Awwww c'mon. We're all friends here_ _（＾_ _∀_ _＾）_

**DemonSenpai:** _Then you tell us how long YOU last._

He set his phone down and met Kuroo's gaze. This entire conversation was juvenile and they both knew it. Yaku waited for Kuroo to set his phone down before breaking the silence.

"So, why do you care?"

Kuroo shrugged, taking his pen out of his mouth finally. "You've been different recently."

"Pft. How?"

"Pft sleeping more than Kenma, that's how." Kuroo's smirk was back and showed no sign of leaving. "Feeling sick?"

Yaku wrinkled his nose. "No. I feel fine."

It wasn't a lie really. He felt fine, as long as fine meant feeling like he was teetering on a cliff edge over the swirling ocean. It wasn’t the cusp of a heat, no this was something else. He wasn't sure what, but like hell was he going to ask Kuroo.

"Yeah? So why are you sleeping so much?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Yaku pouted. "Because the last time you 'cared' about something like this, you were giving me some weird life advice about who to lose my virginity to."

Kuroo had the grace to nod and not even try to deny it. "Well, it worked didn't it? you and Lev are now banging and everything in the world is right." He smiled. "So, why are you sleeping so much?"

"How do you even _know_."

"I know these things."

Kuroo wasn't about to readily admit he could also _smell_ it, the subtle spice in the other's scent. It wasn't an incoming heat, it was more of a warning sign, to him at least. He knew Tsukishima gave off similar vibes when he himself was due a rut, it was like a sign to other alphas to stay the fuck away or deal with the consequences.

"Fine, yes I've been sleeping a lot." Yaku hissed. "I just feel tired a lot more, like all I should be doing is sleeping."

"Oh yeah?" Kuroo's smirk faded slightly, his more serious demeanour taking over. "And you feel like you're waiting for something to happen, but you don't know what?"

Yaku's gaze narrowed, his pout hadn't faltered. "If you know what--"

"Lev's rut." Kuroo shrugged, gesturing to the bonding mark on Yaku's neck. "You've probably subconsciously sensed it and now your body is getting ready."

The blush that spread over Yaku's cheeks made Kuroo laugh internally. Getting his friend so flustered at just a statement was always slightly entertaining.

"Great, so...when do you think..." Yaku cut himself off, shaking his head. "I'm done talking about this."

"Getting all defensive isn't going to help~"

Yaku picked up his phone again, willing anything else to pop up to distract him from this conversation.

**ShibaInu:** _Okay so last mention of this; but like, what if the knot...doesn't fit?_

**PuddingHead:** _(__ __|||)_

**CobraKai:** _Why don't you ask your teacher? Why are you asking us?_

**PuddingHead:** _I concur_

**ShibaInu:** _Because that shit's embarrassing! And you guys are a lot more chill! ┐(´д`)┌_

**CobraKai:** _Why are you so curious? Are you trying to tell us something?_

**PuddingHead:** _Yeah are you trying to scope out a practical demonstration?_

**ShibaInu:** _No! I mean, no not...Kenma why'd you assume that?! (_ _ﾟ_ _ω_ _ﾟ_ _;)_

Yaku sighed, it seemed Nekoma was doomed to be stuck talking about knots and heats forever. Kuroo had gone back to reading his textbook so he wasn't going to intervene anytime soon.

**DemonSenpai:** _Inuoka._

**ShibaInu:** _Y-es?! ●_ _﹏_ _●_

**DemonSenpai:** _The knot always fits._

**TheActualAce:** _Personal Experience talking there? ಠ‿↼_

**PuddingHead:** _Are you trying to get yourself killed Taketora?_

**ShibaInu:** _Thanks Yaku-senpai! (´∀_ _｀ゞ_

**DemonSenpai:** _Don't bring this topic up again._

**ShibaInu:** _S-Sure! Yes! (_ _＾＾_ _)_ _ｂ_

He was somewhat curious how practice was going to go later, but that thought was quickly abandoned when a text came through. He had wondered why Lev hadn't been talking in the group chat.

**From: Lev:** _Morisuke, I feel weird...like, weirder than normal? I-I don't feel like I should go to practice._

That immediately had him concerned. This was Lev, the guy who wanted to be the ace so badly that he let Kuroo and Bokuto subject him to extra practice over the summer. Lev didn't skip practice, certainly not in the past few weeks with all the matches on the horizon.

So if he was saying he shouldn't go to practice, there had to be something wrong.

**To: Lev:** _Where are you? In class? I'm in the library with Kuroo._

He closed the book he had been studying from, getting a glance from Kuroo. He stared at his phone waiting for the 'Lev is typing' to be replaced with an actual message. He had become quite protective of Lev since they started loosely dating. Alignments be damned if anyone gave Lev a hard time Yaku was always prepared to tear the offender a new asshole.

**From: Lev:** _We have personal study next period...but I just feel really, like...sensitive?_

Yaku had to admit, he had no idea what this meant, Kuroo was still looking at him inquisitively. Despite his pride, Yaku sighed and met Kuroo's gaze.

"Can you read over these texts for me from Lev?"

Kuroo nodded, accepting the phone offered to him. His eyes scanned the messages a few times, brows furrowing before handing the phone back.

"He's probably in the first few stages of the rut. Probably didn't realise them last time because..." he trailed off. "You were with him."

"So what do I tell him to do?"

Kuroo thought for a moment. "Well, as your team captain, I can tell him to go home sick. And...you as the ever-responsible-senpai, could offer to walk him there."

He didn't exactly like the idea of skipping practice, but he could go through with whatever punishment drills Nekomata threw at him tomorrow. He was honestly a little surprised that Kuroo wasn't teasing him. Then again, Kuroo knew how Lev was feeling.

Kuroo knew how quickly this could escalate.

"Alright." Yaku sighed, already beginning to pack his stuff away. He was already thinking about finding Lev during his study period and trying to think of an excuse for his teacher when Kuroo stood up.

"I'll handle getting him out of class." He offered a reassuring smile. "You just figure out how to weasel your own way out of physics."

Ah. Yes. Yaku pouted slightly again. Their physics teacher wasn't exactly one of the more sympathetic. Then again, why bother trying? He could just leave school and not show up and deal with the consequences later.

**To: Kai:** _I need a favour. Can you let me borrow any notes from today's physics lesson?_

He finished bundling his stuff into his bag, Kuroo not waiting around either. There was a new buzz in his veins as he considered that this would be the first time he bunked class in the middle of the day. God, he hated being so disciplined.

**From: Kai:** _Sure. I assume you're sick Morisuke?_ _＾_ _ω_ _＾_

Yaku knew enough to know that when Kai starts using emojis, he's being sarcastic.

**To: Kai:** _Yeah, been feeling off all afternoon. Gonna go home and take a nap. Already told dipshit captain but your notes are neater than his._

With a sigh of relief and a small nod to Kuroo, they left the library as the bell tolled. Kuroo gave him a playful slap to the shoulder before ducking into the stairwell that would take him down to where the first-year classes were. It was a silent 'good luck', at least that's what it felt like as Yaku tried to avoid their classroom as much as possible without looking shifty.

He grabbed his shoes from the locker and was quick to duck out of sight of the hallway. His heart was racing, which he found incredibly dumb in a way. Students skipped class all the time. Third years weren't exempt from acts of rebellion. He didn't even want to think about how the others were going to react to hearing their esteemed 'demon senpai' skipped class.

But then again, this wasn't just because he was bored, this was because Lev needed him. And the dumb idiot was more important to him than the one physics lesson he was going to miss. It wasn't going to be a regular thing, it was a one-off.

**From: Dumbass Captain:** _I got him. He'll meet you outside the gates. Dw about practice and old man Neko, I got your back. Just take care of him and text me later so I know you're not dead (_ _・_ _ω <)_

Yaku had to laugh at Kuroo's way with words and managing to be both serious and sassy. Once the hustle and bustle of lesson changeover finished, he left the building. As soon as he walked out of the gates, his nerves faded slightly, only to come crashing back on him as he turned and saw Lev leaning against the boundary wall.

His throat felt dry as Lev glanced at him, hands in his pockets as he slumped against the wall in a way that shouldn't have seemed so sexy. Maybe it was the height. It had to be the lean nature of his form, the way his shirt was untucked from his pants, his tie askew and hanging looser than any teacher would've reprimanded him for.

"You good?" Yaku's words sounded stupid as they tumbled from his lips. Of course, Lev wasn't 'good', Lev was fucking amazing.

"I mean," he shrugged as he stood up straight, "better now you're here."

Yaku groaned at the cheesy statement. "I'm banning you from listening to Yamamoto's cliché advice."

"Yeah?" Lev gave him a half-smirk, that was something he had picked up form Kuroo for sure. It was a devious smile that makes Yaku a little weak at the knees. "So are we skipping practice?"

Yaku exhaled through his nose, raising an eyebrow as he nodded for Lev to walk with him. "I told Kai that I'm 'sick'. Though I think everyone is gonna put two and two together."

Lev fell into step with Yaku. "Kuroo knows, doesn't he?"

"Well yeah," Yaku shrugged. "how'd you think it would've looked if I had shown up at your class demanding your presence? I don't think the teachers are oblivious."

Lev laughed, reaching out and ruffling Yaku's hair. "First time sneaking out of school?"

"Shut up. This isn't the same as calling in sick, like, my classmates saw me earlier, my physics teacher probably saw me--"

Lev's hand moved from Yaku's head to linger on the back of his neck. The simple touch halted Yaku's train of thought. His body felt a rush of the same tingling feeling that accompanied his heats. It wasn't nearly as intense, but it was enough to make him swallow.

"Let's get home, and then..." He trailed off.

"Then what, Morisuke?" Lev's voice was lower than usual, the predatory husk to his tone just heightened the tension.

"I take care of you." Yaku cringed inwardly. It sounded so fucking stupid but the cliché phrases were used a lot for a reason; they were accurate.

They made it back to his house without tearing into each other. He sent a message to his parents to heavily imply that they should work late and maybe grab dinner without him. It had worked enough times so far. Lev had been here enough times to know the drill; shoes off by the stairs, grab a drink in the kitchen, take their stuff to Yaku's room and bolt the door shut once inside.

It wasn't like they did this often, but Yaku liked to make absolutely sure no-one could walk in on them. Lev just found it kinda cute. It also made it that much more special to him; that he was really the only one who ever saw Yaku in this light.

As the light metal clink signalled the door was bolted, Lev caged Yaku against the door. Palms rested against the door as Yaku inhaled deeply.

"Kuroo said the reason I've been sleeping so much is that I could sense you're in rut." He stated quietly. "Which sounds fucking stupid but--"

Lev's lips pressed against the nape of his neck. "You smell so good Mori~"

"Hey now, don't start with the 'Mori' shit." Yaku sighed.

"Mor-i-su-ke." Lev drew out Yaku's name as he trailed a hand down Yaku's back. "Let me see you."

With a small noise of irritation, Yaku pushed himself away from the door and forced Lev to back up. He avoided meeting Lev's gaze as he crossed the room towards his bed, quickly shrugging off his blazer and making short work of his tie. God only knew if he didn't take his own clothes off, Lev would rip them off in a frenzy.

As soon as his back was bare, Lev's fingers were rubbing circles into his shoulders. He swallowed. Last time Lev was in rut, he was in heat and he honestly didn't remember much of it. But he trusted Lev, he also trusted his own ability to roundhouse kick the other.

"Lev," he breathed as a hand snaked down to fumble with his belt, "you need to let me prep myself."

There was a small growl. "Unfair..."

Yaku smirked slightly. He got a wicked idea. Everyone had heard of the time Kei Tsukishima tied his alpha to the bed during his rut. If Lev wanted unfair, Yaku could take a page out of a fellow omega's book.

"I'll make it worth your while Lev, you can make me a proud senpai."

These were words that normally would send him into the depths of cringe-Ville; population - him, but at that moment, in the privacy of his room with the one he was bonded to; they were challenges.

"Oh yeah?" Lev purred in his ear. "How?"

"I have a new...thing we could try."

If Lev's rut wasn't in full force, then he could toy with the other a little, right? After all, vanilla sex was great but spicing things up had its benefits.

Lev's response was to wrap his arms around Yaku and pull him flush against his chest. Body heat radiated from the other, who needed to go to practice to get hot and sweaty when the natural cycle of things did the same thing?

"Sure...but I want my Morisuke to make it fun for me."

Yaku snorted. "Oh, I will, don't worry."

He nodded, releasing Yaku from his hold to see what this 'new thing' was. Turning around, Yaku took hold of Lev's askew tie and pulled him down into a deep kiss, tongue and everything. As much as Lev was the alpha, Yaku could always hold his own in the bedroom. He gently pushed Lev back, walking him back towards the bed until he was sitting on the edge.

Slowly, Yaku removed Lev's tie, running the soft fabric between his fingers. "Strip."

Lev gave him another half-smirk, sensing where this was going. He shrugged out of his blazer and shirt, eyes on the red tie still in Yaku's hands.

"Give me your wrists."

Lev allowed Yaku to manhandle him until he was laying in the centre of the bed, his wrists bound together and pressed firmly above his head. Yaku's intense gaze was on him, drinking in the sight.

"How's this?" Yaku asked.

"Different." Lev looked Yaku up and down, he couldn't deny the buzz in his veins that was growing harder to ignore. Yaku looked so fuckable already. He seemed to know this, biting his lip as he nodded at Lev laid out under him.

"Good." He reached out and trailed a hand down Lev's chest, halting at his belt. He wasn't on a mission to be relentlessly cruel, he just wanted to see how changing things up would go.

His fingertips pressed against the leather as he thought about it, eyes roving over Lev's toned chest. He could never get enough of how gorgeous Lev was, it was almost criminal to him. Where some players bulked out in thighs and biceps, Lev never really did but that didn't mean he couldn't overpower Yaku in the blink of an eye.

He hadn't restrained Lev to the bed, but still, his wrists remained where Yaku had planted them. He moved to straddle Lev's lap, slowly trailing his hands up Lev's chest as he leaned down until he was laying on top of him. Lips met in a slow kiss. He could feel Lev's heart racing as he let his eyes slip shut and focused on keeping his alpha calm.

"Mm, Morisuke." Lev purred against his lips. "Let me touch you."

"Nu-uh." Yaku smirked back as he punctuated his reply with a peck to Lev's mouth. "Not yet."

There was a small whine from Lev as Yaku sat up slightly. Biting his lip, Yaku's fingertips skimmed over Lev's chest, trailing down towards his belt once more. The air was beginning to thicken with tension. He could sense the anticipation building as their gazes locked. Lev's bright green eyes were watching him with hunger, his chest rising and falling with slow, deep breaths.

"As soon as I'm ready." Yaku murmured, still holding Lev's gaze as he leaned over to rummage in the drawer of the bedside cabinet. "Only then."

A raised eyebrow was all he got in return as he abruptly got up. He had found what he needed in the drawer but getting his pants off didn't need to be overcomplicated by trying to remain seated in Lev's lap. He didn't make a show of it, even though Lev was watching intently. He was past feeling self-conscious in front of Lev at this point, though the flush crept down his neck nonetheless as he returned to Lev's lap.

"Can you at least undo my belt?" Lev murmured, though it sounded more like a soft plea.

Yaku didn't feel like being cruel, not that day anyway. He nodded, easily granting Lev's request but halting short of anything else. Bottle of lube in hand and a familiar buzz in his being, he popped the cap.

This time, his body would need some help before Lev got anywhere near fucking him. This wouldn't exactly be the first time he fingered himself, just the first time he had an audience. Underneath him, he could feel Lev's cock straining for attention. He rocked his hips slightly as he rubbed lube between his fingers to warm it.

"Ah--Morisuke please..." Lev's plea had a gravelly undertone. His arms flexed as he kept them above his head. Of all the times to actually follow Yaku's orders, he was determined not to let his ill-discipline slip through. Even if Yaku's heated gaze was fuelling the desire bubbling up within him.

When alphas spoke of ruts, they spoke of being blinded by it; unable to focus on anything but knotting. Yet he found himself blinded by Yaku's show of dominance more than anything. Sure he wanted nothing more than to fuck the other senseless, but this new thing, this new teasing back and forth was _exciting_. He was more than happy to let Yaku eat him alive, driving him insane with small fleeting touches, lustful gazes and hungry kisses. 

Because he knew when it came down to it, they were both here for one reason that afternoon, and Yaku had no chance in being able to keep him this docile for long.

A small gasp left Yaku as he began easing a single digit into himself. His free hand was drawing circles on Lev's chest, short, blunt nails digging into pale skin every so often in time with sharp gasps.

"How does it feel?" Lev hummed, raising an eyebrow at Yaku.

"Shut up." Yaku half-heartedly snapped. "You're not getting me--"

"But Morisuke has such a filthy mouth when he's got things buried in his ass."

"Nothing's buried--"

Lev rocked his hips up, partly to test Yaku's resolve and partly to remind him that no matter how many fingers he used, nothing would beat what he was packing. The response was a short huff, blush creeping further down his body. His eyes fluttered shut as his arm shifted slightly, a change in angle and the _sound_ , Lev inhaled deeply. By now Yaku's scent was stronger, his desire obvious in the sweetness that Lev could almost taste.

"You're killing me here." Lev sighed.

Yaku let out a short, almost sarcastic laugh, opening his eyes and meeting Lev's gaze. "I'm doing this so you don't kill me later."

Lev groaned, just thinking about how it was going to feel _later_. There was a small rumble in his chest as Yaku leaned down and caught his lips in a messy exchange. Teeth nipped at Yaku's bottom lip as the other panted slightly into Lev's mouth.

"How many?"

Yaku smirked against Lev's lips, kissing him before breaking into a soft moan. "three."

"Already?"

Yaku's eyes fluttered shut again. "Maybe I'm just as horny as you are."

"Then let me do something about that."

"Soon. Let me move first." Yaku's soft voice felt too innocent in that moment as he pulled back and rolled his hips again. Throughout this entire exchange, Yaku's cock had been flush against his stomach, he idly stroked it a few times as he made Lev wait even longer for permission to drop the act.

Slowly, he withdrew his fingers, with a small moan at the loss. Lev caught sight of the mixture of slick and lube that coated the three longer digits of Yaku's hand. Another growl rumbled, this time in his throat. He was starting to strain against the tie keeping his wrists bound.

"Morisuke." He breathed. "Let me--"

"Soon." Yaku replied curtly.

"No, _now_." Lev's growl was louder now and watching Yaku's eyes darken a little at the tone made it that much harder to resist.

Leaning back over Lev, Yaku's mind was getting hazy. His thighs quivered as he brought Lev's arms closer to him and began picking at the tie. He kept his breathing steady, knowing that he would find it hard to think, let alone breathe within a few moments of handing Lev all the control.

"Don't do anything until I say." Yaku murmured. "Let me...brace myself."

Lev nodded quickly, watching Yaku's fingers work the tie until it slipped away with ease. He watched as Yaku shuffled back before completely turning around so he had his back to Lev. He took the time to undo Lev's pants and push them down. With some clumsy cooperation, Lev was now completely naked; cock finally free and the heavy scent making the air thick.

With another pop of the bottle cap, Lev hissed slightly as cool lube was poured straight onto his cock. Yaku's warm fingers spread it around, coating him liberally from tip to hilt. With another minor shuffle, Lev saw and felt his cock rubbing against Yaku's stretched opening.

Yaku's breaths were shakier as he leaned forward. His throat felt dry already as delirious desire washed over him. It was a strange sensation caught between being fully aware of everything and also not. The head of Lev's cock pressed against his hole. He let out a soft moan.

"Okay." He glanced over at Lev who had remained still as per his request. "You can move."

To his credit, Lev didn't pounce immediately. He brought his hands to Yaku's waist and slowly pressed in. They let out a shared moan. The stretch, the tightness, the heat, everything felt so good. Yaku nodded as Lev experimentally rocked up and pressed deeper.

"Morisuke..." Lev purred, grip tightening quickly. "Fuck you're so perfect."

Before Yaku could properly grow accustomed to Lev's position, he found the other pulling out and repositioning them. Teeth nipped at his shoulder as Lev draped himself over Yaku.

"This is better." Lev whispered, abruptly slipping in and making Yaku cry out softly. It was going to get rougher, he could tell.

He already felt boneless as Lev fucked him into the mattress. He forgot how thick Lev was, pressing deeper and deeper with each roll of his hips. His sweet spot hadn't been hit so much so far, but he didn't doubt Lev's ability to find it. Hands moved from his hips to his thighs, pulling them further apart and making him whine at the forceful nature.

"How does _this_ feel then?" Lev murmured in his ear, punctuating his question with a hard thrust and stilling.

"Jesus Christ Lev..." Yaku panted. "How...fuck you're so..." He was cringing inside at the words but his heart was slamming in his chest, his lungs were burning as he tried to breathe and talk at the same time.

"Thick?" Lev supplied with a grin, bringing his hand around to trailed fingertips down Yaku's chest. "Hmm..." he moved to the swell of Yaku's stomach. "I wonder if you can feel it here..."

Yaku's eyes widened slightly. He wasn't sure what Lev was talking about until there were several, aimed thrusts. He felt all weird inside, caught between pain and pleasure as Lev's hands pressed against his lower abdomen.

Something inside his mind snapped.

"Don't stop..." He whined, canting his hips up. "Lev, I swear to god don't you fucking--"

The hand abruptly moved to his throat, pushing and willing him to shift to his knees. The angle change made his thighs tremble with the new pressure of holding more weight up. Lev's lips were on the bonding mark, teeth scraping over the tender skin.

"Does my Morisuke want my knot that badly?"

Yaku swallowed, Lev's hand was still at his throat, the heel of his palm pressing against his vocal cords. A second hand was skimming down his torso again, dwelling a little too long near his stomach for his usual liking.

"Yes."

"Why?" Lev's question came out of left field.

Yaku's slightly more rational mind didn't have an answer prepared and his horny train of thoughts were just demanding pleasure. The split second he took to try and think of something was too long for Lev. He was released, somewhat gently allowed to return to being slumped over with his ass high in the air.

And then the rough pace returned. Thighs were pulled further apart, even as they quivered at the pressure. He was moaning and whining at the way Lev's cock dragged against his insides, sparks were flying in his body as his primal side took over. Slick ran down his inner thighs, the squelching sound filling the air between them. Lev's grip on him wasn't faltering even as he slowed his pace to focus on railing Yaku deeper.

He could feel the knot pressing against his rim. It was nearly there, he was so close to being filled.

"Lev--L-Lev, please..." He gasped. "Please..."

"Hm?" Lev dug his fingernails into the soft, toned muscle of Yaku's thighs. "What do you want?"

"Your fucking knot." Yaku snapped, though it didn't sound nearly as demanding, more like a plead to a God.

"Why?"

Yaku couldn't believe Lev was picking now to ask these questions. Wasn't it obvious? Why else did omegas want knots? They wanted to be filled, they wanted their alpha's seed in them, they wanted to be _bred_.

He left himself breathless at this sudden realisation. He tensed up and all at once the heat within him ignited. He felt his cock twitch, completely ignored throughout the events so far and now he was suddenly very aware of how turned on this entire thought process was making him.

A particularly rough thrust shook him from his rapid realisation. He cried out, voice cracking as the deep thrust knocked the wind from him.

"Put it in me." Yaku breathed. "fill me..."

Lev was leaning over him again, hot breath against his ear. "Hm?"

"I _said_ , fill me." He huffed. "Fucking..." he couldn't believe the words that were on the tip of his tongue as Lev nuzzled the bonding mark on his neck. A shiver went down his spine as shallow thrusts kept him on edge. "Fucking breed me."

A lower growl left Lev's throat. "Was that so hard to say?"

Yaku felt mortified, yet impossibly turned on. Lev bit his neck, making him sob slightly. There were too many feelings swirling within him as Lev pulled back. He clenched around Lev's cock as the pace quickened again, rougher thrusts returned and the grip on his thighs tightened to the point he was sure to have bruises.

The pop of the bottle cap preceded lube being poured directly onto him. Lev's clumsy thumb rubbed it around as he continued to fuck Yaku. And soon, the stretch began again. Not being in heat meant Yaku could feel it on a much rawer level. It felt impossible, it seemed like it wouldn't fit.

But then it was just as he had told Inuoka; the knot always fit.

"Jesus fucking Christ--" he sobbed. There was no way this should've felt as good as it did. "oh god-you’re so--fuck."

Lev halted. He was panting heavily as Yaku trembled under him. His hand came around to Yaku's stomach, he could feel the swell and he hadn't even cum yet. He hummed softly as Yaku whimpered and tried to move.

"Lev, Lev please please you have to..."

He rocked his hips and the high pitched mewl that left Yaku's throat had him tipping over the edge.

The warmth that was spreading within him felt so filthy. He was shaking as Lev's hand slipped lower to stroke his cock. HE was so wound up and in over his head that he came within a few strokes, clenching around Lev even more and milking him further.

A sense of euphoria flowed within him. His eyes fluttered shut for a few moments to bask in the complete feeling.

Lev had kept his hips shifting a little, enough to keep Yaku on edge. His free hand moved to Yaku's ass, rubbing some of the slick and lube around the tight hole keeping him firmly inside. He chewed on his lip as he teased the sensitive area and got more mewls and moans from the other.

He wasn't done yet.

This was only the start, and he was pretty sure Yaku didn't know this.

"Morisuke." He purred.

"Wha..." Yaku was out of it already.

"I want to see your face this time."

Yaku's brow furrowed, confusion glossing over his features as he cracked his eyes open. "What do you mean..."

Lev inhaled sharply before beginning to pull out. there was a cry of protest from the other but his body surrendered. Cum and lube seeped out of him as he lay under his alpha's towering form. Soft lips met his in a more innocent kiss.

"I mean, there's more." Lev whispered. "If...if you can handle it."

Yaku's brain was fried. It hadn't occurred to him that Lev had kept up with him in heat _somehow_ after all.

"Morisuke?"

With a shaky sigh, Yaku nodded. His body would be able to handle it, he hoped. The consequences of all of this were going to be atrocious but right then and there, he didn't care. He nodded.

"Well, thank god I'm on birth control."

Lev kissed him softly. "Yeah, cause when I'm done with you, you'll be filled to the brim."

Yaku rolled his eyes. "No more cliché pornos for you."

"You're the one who asked to be bred." Lev didn't give him a chance to argue back, sweeping him up and repositioning him on his back.

With their gazes locked, Lev pressed back in. Yaku winced slightly, over-sensitive still. The edge had been taken off slightly, the next round was still building so Lev's movements were slower, more tender.

It was still raw for Yaku, the euphoria fading and being replaced with the coiling heat from before. Lev's lips were on his neck, mouthing open kisses at the mark on his neck. With each thrust and snap of Lev's hips, a little mix of slick and cum would leak from him. It felt so wrong, so dirty but he couldn't stop his cock twitching at the thought of Lev just filling him over and over.

Even if he passed out, he wanted Lev to keep going. He was here for his alpha after all.

"Keep going..." He breathed, hand coming up to card through Lev's hair. "Just don't stop..."

Lev responded by driving the first rough thrust into him. The slick squelching sound felt loud in the otherwise quiet room and it sent a shiver down Yaku's spine. He was learning a lot about himself it seemed.

"Fuuuuck, yes yes just..." he tossed his head to the side, bearing his neck to Lev "Lev don't you dare stop..."

There was a small amused hum from the other as he gently took Yaku's jaw and turned his face to meet his lips in a hungry kiss. Whether he was aware of it or not, Yaku's body was surrendering entirely to the whims of his alpha. IT wasn't like in heat, but it was just as effective.

With Yaku repeating his name between pants, moans and gasps, Lev drew back and revelled in the simple pleasure of fucking his lover. Yaku was still tight, even with being filled once. Skin slapping against skin rang out as Yaku's incoherent noises gave little indication as to how far gone he was. All Lev was focused on was knotting again.

It came faster this time, he drove deeper, grabbing Yaku's hips and tilting them to get a better angle. Abruptly, Yaku's eyes flew open as the head of Lev's cock slammed into the sweet spot.

" _FUUuck_ Lev, please do that-- _do it again_!"

Lev was all too happy to oblige. He was more teasing though, lulling Yaku into a false sense of calm with shallow, slow thrusts. He watched the other's expression relax, lips parted oh so perfectly, eyes glazed over as the steady rhythm matched his pants.

Just as Yaku thought Lev was taking it easy, he found himself being dragged closer, one of his legs draped over Lev’s shoulder and feeling himself being pulled wider again. His hands fisted the sheets as the slow press deeper made his spine tingle. This should've been uncomfortable, it should've been too much for him.

But as Lev's cock pressed against his sweet spot again, he found himself cumming. His chest felt sticky as euphoria swept over him again. Lev didn't stop though. He kept going, fucking him through his orgasm. By the time the rim caught on his rim once more, he was already lax. He keened loudly as he felt it enter him, the promise of being filled in his sights.

Lev leaned down, even at the odd angle, and nipped at Yaku's neck. He was trembling as Lev's strong hold kept him from wriggling. With a final, punctuating thrust, warmth filled him again.

He wasn't even aware he could cum again just form that but he did. This time though, he was close to passing out.

Not that he wanted Lev to stop.

"Lev...Lev.." He whispered, hand frantically searching as his pulse thundered in his ears. A hand caught hold of his and brought his fingers to Lev's lips.

"Morisuke." The soft whisper replied.

"Are you..."

"Not yet."

He whimpered. "Lev...use me."

Lev shook his head slightly. "No, not if you're not awake--"

"Lev Haiba, I demand you keep going." He uttered. "I'm...I'm your omega and I want you to keep going."

There were a few moments of hesitation. Lev nuzzled Yaku's neck comfortingly. "I'll be gentle."

"I know you will." Yaku murmured, letting out a long sigh. He was starting to ache in his core. He shifted his hips and immediately felt pleasure shooting up his spine. Lev bit his neck as he gave a final deep thrust aimed at making Yaku scream his name.

The last thing Yaku was aware of was Lev's gentle lips on his cheek, and then darkness.

* * *

He awoke sometime later, it was dark outside. He felt oddly clean. lifting his head, he took in his surroundings; the bed had been stripped and remade with fresh sheets, two towels had been used and promptly tossed aside, the only light in the room was a large candle burning on the top of his dresser. He was wearing his spare Nekoma sweatpants, Lev was beside him, also half-dressed.

"...Lev?" He poked the other.

Eyes opened slowly, gaze immediately finding his. A gentle half-smile greeted him as Lev sat up and looked down at him. "Morisuke~"

"...did you...what happened?"

Lev swallowed, gaze roving over Yaku's bare chest and the marks left behind. He was going to get murdered probably but that wasn't the question. "I took care of you, just like you took care of me."

Yaku gave him a slight pout. "Uh-huh--"

"I knotted six times."

Yaku spluttered. " _Six_?!"

That would explain how achy he felt and why his lower back killed. He let out a heavy sigh, reaching out and finding Lev's hand so he could link their fingers together.

"I then made sure you were washed," Lev continued, "and the bedsheets are in the laundry, and your parents sent you a text saying they'll be home in..." he thought for a moment, "about an hour now? they went to the movies."

As Lev continued recounting his encounter with the washing machine and then trying to find the clean sheets, Yaku tuned out a little. He found himself smiling a little. Maybe this idiot wasn't so helpless after all.

"So yeah, we can order pizza or something, I guess? I ate some cereal whilst you were sleeping but..." Lev looked back down at Yaku and saw his gentle smile. "What?"

"Nothing." Yaku lied.

"Eh? Mori~" Lev teased, poking his cheek. "Tell me."

"No, now where's my phone. I need to tell Kuroo I'm not dead."

Lev huffed a little over-dramatically before tossing Yaku his phone. "At least let me cuddle you."

Rolling onto his side, Yaku allowed Lev to spoon him, head nestled in the crook of Yaku's neck as he ignored the Nekoma group chat that had far too many messages in it.

**To: Dumbass Captain:** _Hey, I survived._

He yawned slightly as he was about to check the group chat but instead got a very quick response;

**From: Dumbass Captain:** _MORISUKE IT'S BEEN LIKE 5 HOURS. WTF (_ _눈_ ___ _눈_ _)_

He ignored it, favouring the lunacy of the others instead. Somewhat regretting it immediately as he saw the flurry of messages.

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Yo, anyone heard from Yaku or Lev???_

**PuddingHead:** _I'm sure it's fine._

**ShibaInu:** _Do you think they're...???_

**TheActualAce:** _Ofc they are. Yaku never skips practice. Y you so scared Kuro?_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Because Yaku said he'd let me know if he survived._

**ShibaInu:** _Survived...what? ●_ _﹏_ _●_

**TheActualAce:** _Lev's dick, obviously. God Sou, you're really not up to speed on this?_

**ShibaInu:** _Well no. I've not--BESIDES, Kenma doesn't jump to conclusions! Why aren't you getting at him?_

**PuddingHead:** _Don't assume shit. Also I'm sure Yaku can survive a few rounds of Lev's dick. Why is anyone doubting him?_

**TheActualAce:** _Omg Kenma said dick._

**CobraKai:** _Children, plz._

Yaku rolled his eyes. He started typing and that was enough to spark the chat into life again.

**TheActualAce:** _Omg he's alive. He's not dead! (_ _・_ _о_ _・_ _)_

**PuddingHead:** _No but you might be soon._

**DemonSenpai:** _Yes, I'm alive. No I'm not dead._

**ShibaInu:** _（〜_ _^∇^)_ _〜_

**CobraKai:** _Nice. How are you feeling?_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Bitch don't ignore my texts! How did it take 5 hours?!_

**ShibaInu:** _Five...hours?! (_ _；ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ_ _)_

**DemonSenpai:** _I mean it was probably more like...four? I passed out for some of it._

**CaptainWhiskers:** _YOU WHAT_

**PuddingHead:** _Will you calm tf down? I've passed out before halfway in._

Yaku had to reread Kenma's message a few times to be sure he read that right.

"Lev?"

"Hm?" Lev was half asleep again when Yaku summoned his attention.

"Has...Kenma mentioned a mate before?"

Lev shrugged. "Not to me."

**TheActualAce:** _WAit a minUte. ఠ_ఠ Since when were you getting dicked down?_

**CobraKai:** _I...have to admit I didn't know about this?_

**ShibaInu:** _Kenma? Are you...when did? (_ _ﾟ_ _ω_ _ﾟ_ _;)_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Not relevant! Yaku, you little shit answer me!"_

Lev stirred and grabbed his phone, Yaku was wondering what on earth Kenma was thinking dropping a revelation like that at a time like this.

**TheRussianAce:** _To answer your question from earlier Kuroo-senpai, I last 6 rounds. ☆=(_ _ゝ_ _ω_ _･_ _)/_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _WHAT THE FUCK_

**PuddingHead:** _Jealous much Kuro?_

**CobraKai:** _I'm...both terrified and impressed._

**ShibaInu:** _Yaku how did you...deal with that? (´∀_ _｀；_ _)_

**DemonSenpai:** _As I said, I passed out for some of it._

**TheActualAce:** _Okay but can we please address Kenma just casually mentioning he did the same at some point?????? ●.◉_

**PuddingHead:** _Why? Jealous that it wasn't you?_

**TheActualAce:** _NO._

**ShibaInu:** _Kuro isn't getting all worked up so he knows something...?_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Idk what you're talking about. But it wasn't me. (◡‿◡✿)_

**PuddingHead:** _Kuro, you can't deny you know anything about it and also defend yourself...that's...not how that works._

**CaptainWhiskers:** _(≖_ _︿_ _≖✿)_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Fine. I know about it, but the rest of y'all can butt out. Or I'll...uh..._

**PuddingHead:** _Or I'll set my alpha on you._

**TheActualAce:** _BUT WHO IS IT_

**PuddingHead:** _Do you want to die? Cause this is how you die._

Yaku shook his head, that was something else entirely that he didn't want to touch with a barge pole. He closed his phone and rolled over into Lev's hold. Every movement made him wince a little, he was going to be sore as fuck for a few days.

But he felt good. He felt full, complete. Lev peppered his cheek with kisses, a gentle hand rubbed circles into his back. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle school tomorrow but he tried to put that out of his mind and just relax.

"You're perfect." Lev whispered, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hm?"

"Morisuke~ So perfect~"

He shook his head. "Shut up you doofus."

"You hungry?"

Yaku shook his head again. "I just wanna sleep it off..."

Lev nodded, pulling back a little bit. "Well, I'll order some food and you eat when you're ready, yeah?"

Yaku found it a little funny how Lev seemed to be taking a much more responsible role right now. He decided not to bring it up, it would ruin the moment. For now it was enough to be curled up in his hold. It didn't stop him thinking about it. Had Kuroo spoken to him about responsibility? About taking care of an omega after a rut? He didn't find it completely absurd, Kuroo was protective, he would be their pack leader if Nekoma cared for such a thing.

"Say," Yaku murmured as Lev idly ran his fingertips through his hair, "how was...the rest of it, after I passed out?"

Lev stiffened a little, a slightly nervous laugh escaping him. "I...it was enough." He breathed. "I mean, if you were awake it would've been...better?"

Yaku snorted. "I get it, don't worry." He tilted his face to meet Lev's lips in a soft kiss. "I guess I need to improve my stamina then."

Lev's face flushed red as he considered how one might go about doing that. "I mean--"

Yaku silenced him with another soft kiss, reaching up and pulling Lev closer until their foreheads pressed against one another. He let out a shaky breath.

"It'll be fine, we'll be fine." He murmured, feeling sleep beckon him once more.

They would be fine. Things like this took time and practice, and if Yaku was sure of anything, it was that Lev was willing to put in the hours to make it work.


End file.
